Clueless Love
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: AU. Touko and N are in highschool. N is the most popular boy in school and Touko has a crush on him. What will happen between the two? Ferriswheelshipping One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Ages: N-17 (senior) and Touko-16 (junior)**

**A/N: In this story N and Touko are in highschool. Pretend Team Plasma does not exist. The events in the game did not occur.**

Touko's POV

Many loud voices of students and the sound of clanging locker doors filled the air around me. I sighed as I closed my gray locker door. One large textbook and a few notebooks were securely held close to my chest by my arms. "Looks like today is going to be just like yesterday" I sighed to myself.

"Touko!" a blonde girl shrieked as she charged towards me.

"What is it, Bianca?" I questioned my long time best friend.

"He's coming" Bianca whispered excitedly as she pointed to her left down the hallway. We both stared down the crowded hall expectantly. A raven haired boy appeared out of nowhere and lightly whispered in my ear from behind.

"What are you guys looking at?" I jumped at the unexpected voice coming from behind me. I turned around to glare at the taller boy.

"Cheren!" I scolded. "Warn me next time, okay?" Cheren chuckled.

"Sure. But seriously, whatcha looking at?"

"Ssshh, quiet. He's coming. You know what happened last time you talked in his presence" Bianca said harshly to Cheren, my other best friend. He shivered at the memory. I remised on the memory of Cheren covered in long red scratches and torn clothes. Those girls could really put up a fight.

"Him again" Cheren huffed in annoyance. "Whatever. Nobody cares about him. I'm going to class. You guys better hurry up, or you'll be late." With that said, Cheren walked away with a small book in hand towards a nearby classroom. Right as he disappeared, male students scrambled to get to class as to not to be late either. Some of the more nerdy females followed. Only a little portion of the female population remained in the hallway to stop and stare at the young man approaching, the king of the school. The most popular boy and also the golden boy of the school, N Harmonia walked down the middle of the hallway. Girls lingering in the halls parted ways to let the boy pass. He was flanked by girls on either side of him and behind him. They were his followers. Nobody dared try to get past the fangirls. If anyone tried to get close to N, they would be putting their life at risk just like Cheren. As N walked down the hall gracefully, he casually tossed a pokéball up and down with one hand. A smirk formed on his face as his cap created a shadow over his eyes. I felt Bianca's hands wrap around my upper arm as she squeezed it.

"Come on, we have to get to class" Bianca urged as she yanked gently on my arm. I shook my head back and forth. My eyes never left N. All the girls loved him, or at least had a crush on him; I was one of those unfortunate victims. Bianca sighed and left for class knowing that I'd stay behind to watch N a little longer. A random breeze blew past me as N and his fangirl followers walked past me. I blushed as I stared at his face tucking a strand of hair behind my ear in the process. I noticed him looking at me from the corner of his eye before he quickly darted his gaze away. He wasn't only popular for his money and kindness. His looks were his best quality. The fangirls sneered at me and the other girls as they walked past.

"Want to hear another story about me and some Pokémon?" I heard N question his followers as he walked into a classroom.

"We'd love to hear another one of your stories. They're always so fascinating" all the fangirls squealed. I was disappointed but also a little relieved to have no classes with the school's golden boy. I would surely be killed by a jealous fangirl knowing my luck. Once N disappeared from sight, I quickly rushed to my next class. I stepped into the room just as the bell rang to signal class started. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I sat down in my seat next to Bianca. The class sat in silence for the rest of the period. We were learning about the legendary heroes of Zekrom and Reshiram today. After the bell rang to signal the period ended, I walked back out into the hallway. The next thing I knew, I was being surrounded by a group of angry fangirls. N, who would never allow anyone to hurt anyone, was nowhere in sight. My body tensed up under their angry eyes.

"Where's N? Shouldn't you be following him around like the sluts you are?" I growled, secretly wanting to really know where N was at.

"Who are you calling a slut? You're the one who was making goo goo eyes at King N. We came here to warn you to never look at King N again or else you'll face dire consequences. Also you should address him as _King_ N" a purple haired girl threatened.

"Why would I want to look at him anyway when all I'll see is your ugly face right behind him" I retorted. The purple haired girl was fuming mad now. Before I could do anything, my head jerked to the side, and my cheek was stinging. I slowly raised a hand to my face and rested my fingertips to the tender area. I applied a little pressure to the red skin and winced in pain. Bianca was instantly by my side. She must have heard the commotion. Bianca grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall to the nurse's office. The school nurse was kind enough to offer me an ice pack for the rest of the day. I thanked her before continuing my day normally, or as normally as it could get after being slapped. I was relieved to not see N or his fangirls for the rest of the day.

_The next day…_

The hallway was empty except for me and a hall monitor or two. My boots squeaked on the floor making the halls echo with their high pitched sound of rubber against tile. Right as I turned a corner, I slammed into something hard and fell on my butt. My papers and books scattered everywhere. I quickly gathered them up. Once I finished organizing the papers into a pile, I looked up to see N looking down at me. I blushed under his intense gaze. "Sorry" I mumbled before walking away as quickly as possible. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid" I scolded myself. I thought N would have at least helped me pick up my stuff. He's always helping people with stuff like that so why not me? My heart broke as I thought of a reason. He would never like me like I like him. He likes his fangirls better. I'm just a peasant in his kingdom he calls school. I made it back to class with no interruptions. After the bell rang, I immediately went to my next class to avoid any trouble with the fangirls. I sat down in my assigned seat and some random boy walked up to me and inconspicuously handed me a slip of paper. The boy looked familiar especially that brown hair and blue outfit. I unfolded the paper and read it aloud to myself "Meet me after school at your locker." I furrowed my brows together in confusion. Who sent me this note?

_After school…_

I waited expectantly at my locker. I figured that I would get another love confession. I've surprisingly had two of those already this year, but instead of seeing some person I didn't know, I saw N walking towards me while tossing his pokéball up and down. I always wondered if there was a Pokémon inside or not. His face looked a little flushed. I turned around so my back was facing the much taller green haired boy. I didn't want another one of N's jealous followers slapping me again. Someone clearing their throat brought me back to reality and away from my thoughts. I hesitantly turned around to see N staring down at me. I practically fainted or collapsed.

"Hi…Touko" N said.

"N, I-I-I mean King N" I stuttered from nervousness and fear. My eyes quickly darted around for any sign of the fangirls hiding in the shadows. N scowled at the name.

"Just call me N" he said.

"Okay, N. What do you need?" I said cautiously.

"I sent you a note" N stated obviously.

"You're the one that sent it? But why?"

"Isn't it obvious…I like you" N said shyly.

"You like me?" I choked out as my heart started racing. My eyes clenched shut, and I balled up my fists. I looked away angrily with tears brimming at the corners of my eyes. "What kind of joke is this? Where are those followers of yours? Are they playing some sick prank on me?"

"Who are you talking about?" N asked innocently.

"Those girls that follow you around every day. Are they here?"

"Oh you mean those couple of girls that listen to my stories, no they're not here."

"Couple?! There are at least thirty of them. They don't follow you around just because of your stories. They follow you because you're popular, and they want to be popular too. They all like you and want to go out with you" I explained.

"They like me? There are thirty of them? I never noticed. I only ever notice you when I walk down the hall" N said flabbergasted. I turned my head away as tears poured down my cheeks. "Touko?!" I squeezed my eyes shut tighter as I felt N's hand rest on my cheek. I flinched away from the touch. He touched my bruised cheek on accident. "What's wrong?" The next thing I knew, I was being led to a bathroom where N cleaned the make-up off my cheek. I didn't want people seeing the mark that girl made yesterday. The crying must have ruined it, and N noticed. "What happened?"

"Fangirls" I muttered.

"Fangirls?"

"Forget about it. Can I just go home now?"

"Not until I get my answer" N said seriously as he straightened up his back.

"Answer for what?" I asked in confusion. What was he talking about?

"If you want to go out with me. Be my girlfriend" N said like it was obvious.

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"I said I liked you. Doesn't that mean you tell me if you want to be my girlfriend or not?"

"I guess" I said unsurely. "I'll be your girlfriend." N smiled goofily, and I blushed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the doors to leave to school.

"We're going to have the best of times on our date" N said cheerfully. He jumped around like a child learning about a new fun game. Date?

_At school the next day…_

N and I walked through the doors and into the school hand in hand. We had the best date ever yesterday. After school yesterday, N and I played with wild Pokémon in the forest. Everyone stopped and stared at us as we walked by. Nobody knew we got together except for Bianca and Cheren because I called them and told them so. I proudly wore my bruise around too. That will show those fangirls. Speaking of them, they walked up to me and N with fire in their eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" the purple haired girl asked me.

"Going to class with my boyfriend" I said sweetly. N grinned at the word.

"There is no way N would go out with someone like you. I bet you black mailed him" a random fangirl stated.

"Actually, I asked Touko out myself" N cut in. All the fangirls gapped at him. I smiled and waved as we walked past. I was dating the most popular boy in school and was so happy since I have loved him since well…forever. After we started dating for a while, we became the power couple of the school. Both N and I were highly respected. We both helped people and no more fans followed either of us around, except for our closest friends. Nobody feared us either. N and I were the King and Queen of the school, and it all started out with our clueless love towards each other.

**A/N: Power couple, the nice and helpful kind too. Touko and N forever. Please review or favorite.**


End file.
